Nkàhgrîsh
by Mnesyah
Summary: One Shot. Nkàhgrîsh fait sa ronde journalière dans Lugburz. Celle ci, plus que toutes les autres, l'ennuie. Toutes les troupes sont parties depuis bien longtemps pour la Porte Noire, et les couloirs sombres et sinueux sont plus vides que jamais… Ou pas.


_Titre : Nkàhgrîsh_

_Auteur : Mnesyah  
__Disclamers : Bah, pas grand chose à dire. Sauf que je suis bien embêtée qu'il n'y ait pas « Orque » dans la liste des personnages principaux, puisque c'est effectivement le cas de cet OS (écrit dans le cadre d'un défi du Poney : la mort de Sauron). Ce genre de fics est une grande première pour moi et d'autant plus avec ce genre de personnages ! Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
__Ah ! Et seuls Nkàhgrîsh et l'histoire m'appartiennent. Le reste appartient à Tolkien.  
__Rating : Je le mets en T pour plus de sûreté._

Nkàhgrîsh fait, comme toujours, sa ronde dans Lugburz. Celle-ci, plus que toutes les autres, l'ennuie. Toutes les troupes sont parties depuis bien longtemps pour la Porte Noire, et les couloirs sombres et sinueux sont plus vides que jamais… Aucune rixe, aucune bagarre. Pas même une petite dispute pour égayer cette routine exsangue et monotone de tranquillité.

Dans la pénombre brumeuse des galeries de la Tour Noire, seulement le bruit lourd de ses pas et de toute la ferraille qu'il porte. Et cette Présence, lourde et perfide, il La sent plus que jamais qui l'épie et le surveille. Un moment, Nkàhgrîsh songe à écourter le guet et l'Ombre se fait plus lourde, plus écrasante. Mais il sait que le Maître guette la moindre erreur pour l'envoyer dans ses souterrains en la qualité de collation pour ses bestiaux. L'ancien gardien avait fait cette erreur, il y a déjà plusieurs décennies. Sauf qu'on ne trompe pas le Grand Œil. L'histoire avait fait le tour du Mordor, il se souvient avoir bien ri de la stupidité de cet idiot alors qu'il mangeait avec les autres. Une rixe avait éclaté un peu après. Il s'en souvient bien : ce soir là, il en avait tué des orques. Une vraie boucherie, digne des plus grands festins de son camp. C'est ce qui lui a valu l'honneur d'être envoyé à Lugburz. Et en y repensant, il a bien envie d'aller de se payer une tranche dans les geôles. Il doit bien y avoir un ou deux anciens prisonniers dont personne ne se soucie plus, prêts à lui fournir un peu de chair fraîche.

Il finit sa ronde qu'il bâcle un peu, mais l'Ombre n'a pas l'air de S'en soucier plus que de Son premier massacre. Tant mieux. Sur ses jambes un peu courtaudes, il descend les étages un à un et se dirige jusqu'aux cachots. Un rictus se forme sur son visage tuméfié lorsqu'il glisse la lourde clé d'acier dans la serrure et qu'il entend le déclic. La porte s'ouvre avec un grincement et c'est immédiat : les prisonniers encore lucides se recroquevillent dans leurs cellules. Nkàhgrîsh n'a même pas besoin de lumière pour le savoir : le grincement brusque des chaînes contre la pierre rocailleuse est assez éloquent.

Le pas lourd et claudicant, il s'avance. Derrière, devant, à côté et en lui, il sait que le Maître est satisfait, Il sent que la victoire est proche. Nkàhgrîsh a entendu dire qu'Il aime le bruit des plaintes lorsque Il vainquait ses ennemis. Si on lui demande, il dira que c'était pour faire plaisir au Maître. Qui se soucie de savoir si c'est vrai ou non ? L'Ombre a l'air de jubiler… autant en profiter pour se faire plaisir. Les yeux plissés, il tend haut la torche qui jette une lueur blafarde dans les prisons, et il guette, cherche le prisonnier le plus dodu. Pas évident au milieu de ces cadavres qui n'ont que la peau sur les os. Il a entendu dire, il y a quelques jours, que les orques de Gorbag ont rapporté à Cirith Ungol une vermine joufflue de chez Madame. Dommage que Shagrat l'ait pas rapporté à Luzburg, il s'en serait bien payé une tranche ou deux. Les espions fraîchement arrivés ont toujours plus de goût que les anciens…

« Viens ici, toi ! » grogne-t-il à un homme.

Il l'empoigne sans ménagement et le traîne jusqu'aux chaînes. Il n'a que la peau sur les os, mais c'est déjà plus que les autres prisonniers… Faut qu'il dise à Shagrat d'arrêter d'abîmer autant les captifs quand il reviendra de la tour de Cirith Ungol. C'est débile, y a jamais rien à se mettre sous la dent après : parce que le temps que les quelques fous de la Terre du Milieu arrivent à Luzburg, ils ont déjà fait le tour du pays. Alors si en plus, on les dépèce pendant les interrogatoires…

Il grogne un peu pour la forme, pendant que l'homme tremble, agenouillé qu'il est contre le mur. Mécaniquement, Nkàhgrîsh lui passe les fers aux poignets, même si tout le monde sait que c'est pas dans son état qu'il va s'enfuir. Mais les habitudes hein…

L'œil inquisiteur, il observe le prisonnier sous toutes ses coutures, au propre comme au figuré, en cherchant par le Grand Œil où est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir trouver de quoi manger. Il peste, bougonne, marmonne et en serait presque à maudir d'être coincé dans cette tour, prestigieuse mais paumée au milieu du pays, s'il n'avait pas peur que l'Ombre ne le fauche dans la seconde.  
Résigné à ne manger que les restes, il attrape le poignard grossier et crasseux qu'il a à la taille et le lève. Le prisonnier se recroqueville, vaine tentative d'épargner un peu de chair puisque il le saisit aussitôt par la jambe d'un geste brutal.

« Bouge pas, vermine ! » grogne-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Le prisonnier se fige, et satisfait, Nkàhgrîsh commence la besogne. Il coupe un morceau de cuisse et se décide enfin à lui ouvrir le ventre. Tant pis, de toute manière, personne ne se soucie de lui alors autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Le prisonnier crie, mais il s'en fout : il a faim.

Soudain, un cri assourdissant lui broie les tympans. Il en lâche sa lame, et s'écrase presque le crâne en les deux paumes. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?! A côté, le prisonnier hurle tandis que du sang s'écoule de ses oreilles. Sans comprendre, Nkàhgrîsh l'abandonne et se dirige, boiteux, vers la solide porte. Mais le cri devient de plus en plus fort. Il en deviendrait fou ! Il ouvre la porte, hésitant et s'engage dans les couloirs. Le sol tremble, les murs tremblent… Il a l'impression que ses intestins se sont fait la malle. Et il en ferait bien de même !

Soudain, il comprend : l'Ombre, elle n'est plus derrière lui ! Elle a peur de quelque chose ! Et là, il panique. L'Ombre n'a jamais eu peur de rien, qu'est-ce qui peut bien la faire souffrir comme ça ? Mais il n'a pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses interrogations car un craquement horrible résonne dans tout Luzburg. Sans demander son reste, il détale cahin-caha, descend les escaliers et évite les blocs de pierre qui tombent tant qu'il le peut.

La sortie n'est pas loin, il le sait. Il sent le bon air brûlant du Mordor qui s'infiltre dans ses poumons et chatouille ses narines. Il jette un dernier regard au hall dont le plafond s'écroule et alors qu'il fait un pas dehors, il ne voit pas que c'est le pays tout entier qui s'effondre.

Les yeux comme hypnotisés par la fin du Grand Œil, il n'arrive plus à en détacher le regard. Il sait qu'il devrait essayer de survivre… pourtant, malgré tout, il n'a pas peur de mourir. La survie n'est rien d'autre qu'une idée abstraite pour lui. Et fermant les yeux, il ressent une satisfaction, une joie et même une sorte de paix en sentant le Maître se tordre de douleur. Comme si sa race n'avait subsisté à sa servitude au long des Âges, que pour Le voir mourir.


End file.
